


Rubbing It In

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock tries his hand as an artist.





	Rubbing It In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Kirk returned to his room and found it full of pieces of paper.  
  
Each had been laid over some surface and rubbed with a crayon. One bore the impression of a sign saying “Deck 2, quarters 225-270.” One was patterned with the unmistakable texture of a mess hall lunch tray. Another showed the bottom of Spock’s boot.  
  
Spock was in the middle of this, making a rubbing of the room’s mesh divider.  
  
“ _What_ are you doing?” Kirk exclaimed.  
  
“You said that you liked frottage,” replied Spock.  
  
Kirk dragged him onto his bed and showed him what he really meant.  


**Author's Note:**

> frottage - The technique of rubbing with crayon or graphite on a piece of paper which has been placed over an object, or an image achieved in this way. Also simply referred to as rubbing. Such impressions are usually made from such highly textured subjects as leaves, wood, wire screen, gravestones, and manhole covers. It was a technique especially employed by surrealists, one of whom, Max Ernst (German, 1891-1976), first introduced frottage in his works in 1925, often employing such rubbings as part of a collage, or combining frottage with painting techniques. (pr. fraw-tahzh’)
> 
> (From http://www.artlex.com/ArtLex/Fm.html)*
> 
> *Archivist's note: link is no longer active but included for completeness.


End file.
